Chicago Mountie
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Everyone loves a man in uniform. Established Ray.K/Fraser, sub/dom slash!


**a/n: Established Ray.K****(sub)****/Fraser****(dom)**** = is slash.**

**Summary: **_Everyone likes a man in uniform._

**Chicago Mount****ie**

"Fraser, Fraser, Fraser, _Fraser, __**BENNY**_-"

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser's tone was light while Ray's was impatient.

"How long do I have to do this for?" Ray asked, his voice a little desperate.

"Don't you like it?" Fraser asked, stepping back and giving Ray a thorough once over. "Because I do."

Ray could feel his cheeks start to heat, and he was sure that they were the same colour as the Scarlet tunic that he- ah, well, happened to be occupying at the current moment. "It's- I..." he his eyes flickered away from Fraser's. "Maybe a little." he admitted, rubbing his forehead, his knuckles knocking against the brim of the Stetson hat.

Fraser lips tilted his upward. "I think that you like it _a lot_, Ray."

Ray glowered at him from under the hat, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't like it _a lot,_ that'd just make it- it weird. He wasn't- just- maybe just 'cause Fraser was wearing the Mountie uniform before. Ray could still smell him on it and he was getting that feeling in his there- uh balls.

"Fraser,"

"Ray," Fraser said in turn as he put his hands on his hips. "Turn around and bend for me."

"What? I'm not just some object that you can order around." Ray protested.

"Do it, Ray." Fraser ordered him.

Ray looked at him for a long moment before he turned around, bent forward, and braced his hands on his knees.

Fraser took a moment to take in the sight of Ray, clad in the Royal Canadian Mountie uniform, bent over just for him. And in doing so, granting the Constable and precious view of one of Ray's best qualities, his round-round rear. He stepped close behind Ray and reached out with a single finger, and traced the seam of the trousers, up and down between Ray's cheeks.

Ray felt a shiver of anticipation travel through him. He waited for Fraser to touch him more but he didn't, instead he heard the other man unzip his pants before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ray furrowed his brows.

"Fraser?"

"Shh, Ray." Fraser told him.

Ray only did, but it's 'cause he was surprised is all.

Fraser leaned back on one hand, while the other hand made its way into his boxer shorts. A low groan left his throat as he grabbed his semi-hard shaft. A few smooth strokes and he was fully erect.

Ray was confused and turned on at the same time- and feeling a little left out. He could hear Fraser behind him, pleasuring himself- it did help a little that it was to his behind and not something else, but he wanted to be touched too.

"Fraser," Ray found himself whining.

"_Ray..." _Fraser moaned, his eyes were closed as he worked himself.

Ray could feel the pressure of his erection confined in the tight space in the Mountie trouser. He was aching to be touched- for Benny to touch him. His fingers flexed, he couldn't wait. He lifted his hand, inching it toward the zipper on his trousers.

"No moving," Fraser breathed.

Ray gritted his teeth.

"This is stupid, Fraser." Ray told him. "You might be getting your rocks off, but I'm stuck over here, ready like I'm about to spew chunks."

Fraser opened his eyes. "Turn around,"

Ray stood up with relief and turned to Fraser, eager.

"Touch yourself," the Constable instructed.

Ray started to undo the buttons on the tunic, finally he was about to get somewhere- such as naked.

But Fraser shook his head. "Leave it on. Drop the trousers and touch yourself."

Ray wanted to scream and tug his hair out. Fraser was as controlling in the sac as he was on the street. At times it was hot, Ray could always be in the mood to sub, but at time like these, where he just wanted Fraser, it was frustrating the socks off him. But he complied anyway- it was the only way to get any. He left the tunic and unzipped, the trousers fell to his ankles.

He'd been going commando, part of the arousal was the friction. He grasped his cock, he'd been hard for a while now and he started to tug himself off. He kept his eyes trained of Fraser, and Fraser stared back.

Fraser was near his climax and he finally stood from the bed, coming over to Ray. He grasped the other man's cock and jerked them off together, next to one another. Ray was panting and his breath mingled with Fraser's as the Canadian kissed him with an open mouth.

Ray braced his hands on Fraser's shoulders, rubbing against the other man.

"_Ugh!" _Ray gasped as he came, jerking in Fraser's grasp_._

Fraser came with him, his expression more controlled.

Ray leaned his forehead against Fraser's knocking the Stetson off his head.

"I always enjoy a man in uniform," Fraser informed him.

_f_


End file.
